Vegeta Quotes
Nobody destroys Kakarott while I’m around, destiny has reserved that luxury for me." Kakarott! I’m going to kill you, your son and that bald guy!" Now tell me, does a machine like you ever experience fear?" Never send a boy to do a mans job." I’m getting a little tired of your yapping Zarbon, so either put up or shut up." Yes, naturally, it's a Super Saiyan bargain sale." "When was it that the transformation to the lengendary warrior of the Saiyan race was reduced to a child's play thing?" "For your infomation, a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the time that he is born." "How dare you play me as a fool!" "Put 'em in with the luggage" ~In GT "Hm. So your son has the same slack attitude as mine." "Pan's right. I'm going to enter as well. And guess what else? Trunks is entering, arn't you son? If you don't, i'll cut your allowance in half." "So, you're training Uub to uphold the peace. Isn't that it Kakarrot? Well, you can't fool me old friend, yes I know. There's more to it than that, isn't it?" "You are a fool! I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind." "Yes! That's right! Your fight is with me. The others are no corncern to you. Got it?! You big bloated, balloon freak!" "Sorry. The offer's tempting but I decline." "Get away from me Kakarrot! I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you!" "Do not help me Kakarrot! Do not help me!" "Imbecile! You tell me now?! Don't you think that's important information!" "Quiet! You're upsetting the Namek." "I am the strongest Saiyan to ever live." "It's so fun being the man in charge." "We have flowing through our veins, the blood of a warrior race." I'm a warrior not a variety of flower" "For your infomation, a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the time that he is born." "This I got to see." "When was it that the transformation to the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race was reduced to a child's play thing?" "Do not help me Kakarrot! Do not help me!" "You are a fool. I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind." "What's wrong? Leaving? So soon? You're no warrior. You're just a mindless freak of nature. A big wod of spit out chewing gum. Is this what you want? Well, is it? I don't think so, you're scared arn't you? Go ahead and run away." "In the old days we got used to moving from planet to planet in large numbers. Came with the trade." <~~From Dragonball GT "Put em in with the luggage." <~~From Dragonball GT "No one in this competition deserves to take Hercule's place. They'd better allow late entries to this contest or they'll have big problems on their hands." <~~From Dragonball GT "I can't believe this! This is simply embarrassing!" <~~From Dragonball GT "No one can stand against a warrior this focused!" <~~From Dragonball GT "I am the strongest Saiyan to ever live." "I will fight these androids face-to-face and i'll break them with my bare hands!" "Where are my manners? I completly forgot to say goodbye." "Idiots..." "The sleeper has awakened. I am the Prince of all Saiyans once again!" "It amazes me that everytime you open your mouth, you prove yourself more of an idiot."